


Buenas mañanas

by AndiFeels



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiFeels/pseuds/AndiFeels





	

Cuando su cuerpo se despierta, empieza a escuchar el ruido del exterior entrando por la ventana con delicadeza, sin causar demasiada molestia. Sus ojos empiezan a moverse poco a poco hasta abrirlos, notando como un poco de luz se cuela por las persianas, la justa para poder visualizar el cuarto. Está girada hacia el borde de la cama, y por un momento olvida que está acompañada. Se gira con cuidado en la cama, medio tapada con las sábanas, y sus ojos se cruzan con una espalda cuadrada. Se mueve despacio en la cama para no despertarlo y se acerca al muchacho. Le escucha respirar con fuerza y sabe que debe estar en el sueño más profundo. Ahora mismo aunque hubiera un terremoto sabe que no se despertaría. Aunque Gou ya sabe de algún truquillo para despertarlo.

Se queda a unos centímetros de la espalda musculada y la observa con detenimiento, como si no se la conociera ya de memoria. Siempre acaba fijando los ojos en el hombro derecho del chico casi de manera inconsciente. Sabe que Sousuke odia que se preocupe en exceso, sobre todo cuando hace tanto tiempo que no nada y el hombro está cada vez mejor, aunque la herida seguramente siempre vaya a estar ahí. Dentro de un par de días el chico tiene que volver a ir a una revisión, más bien como algo rutinario, pero Gou no puede evitar ponerse nerviosa.

Estira el brazo hacia la espalda y le acaricia con delicadeza, apenas rozándole con la yema de los dedos. Con tan solo ese tacto es capaz de notar los músculos trabajados del chico. Sube y baja los dedos, acariciándole cada rincón. Le encanta la piel del muchacho, suave y cálida. Se acerca un poco más y respira profundo, pudiendo notar el aroma que desprende siempre. Le da un besito en la espalda y le sigue dando pequeñas caricias con los dedos. Coloca su brazo sobre la cintura del chico, con cuidado de no despertarlo, pero cuando termina de colocarse, nota como Sousuke entrelaza sus dedos con fuerza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? —dice la chica casi en voz baja, para seguir con la calma mañanera.

—El suficiente para querer más caricias —su voz empalagosa produce una sonrisa en la pelirroja, que termina de acercase al chico todo lo que puede, volviendo a besarle la espalda.

Apenas permanecen así unos segundos, cuando el chico se gira para poder ver a la muchacha recién despierta, con el pelo suelto y los ojos aún adormilados. No sabe lo guapa que está por las mañanas. Se sonríen a modo de saludo y Sousuke le besa la frente con cariño.

En la pose en la que se encuentran, observa a la chica como puede. Recuerda que desde pequeño le ha gustado su color de pelo, como algo hipnótico que nunca podía dejar de mirar, como si ese color vino le atrajera de alguna manera extraña. Y esas pestañas tan largas, que podrían batir el viento si así lo deseara. O sus labios. Le encantan sus labios, tan perfectos que parece que los lleve pintados. Le acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar de manera inconsciente, como un acto reflejo que se ha establecido en él desde el día que llevan saliendo. La chica levanta la barbilla y le mira. Apenas entra luz en el cuarto, pero es la justa para que Sousuke pueda disfrutar del rostro de la muchacha. Su pulgar disfruta del tacto de la mejilla y hace círculos una y otra vez.

—¿Has dormido bien? —no puede apartarle la mirada. Tampoco quiere.

—Muy bien.

Gou le devuelve la mirada y se vuelve a perder en sus ojos. Le cuesta encontrarse, ya tiene aprendido el camino, pero a veces de repente se le olvida y tan solo se deja llevar. Le devuelve las caricias y acaba estirando el cuello para acercarse a sus labios. Se besan con dulzura y cariño, dándose los buenos días una y otra vez como dios manda. A Sousuke se le escapa una mano por la cintura de la chica, subiéndole el camisón más de lo recomendado para ser tan temprano. Las manos de la chica le recogen el rostro con suavidad y el muchacho se siente como en una nube. Se dan besos cortos y sus narices se chocan de vez en cuando. El chico vuelve a subir su mano y enreda los dedos en el cabello largo de Gou, notándolo suave y delicado, como todo en ella. La mejor parte de dejar de besarse es cuando abre los ojos y vuelve a verla delante de él. A veces no termina de creerse que la chica forme parte de su vida de esa manera. Más de una vez ha intentado recordar el momento exacto en el que se enamoró completa y perdidamente de ella, pero es inútil.

—¿Estás cómodo? —Dice de repente la muchacha, sorprendiéndole con ese tipo de pregunta—. ¿Te molesta el hombro?

—Estoy bien. Hace tiempo que no me molesta.

—Dentro de unos días tienes revisión, ¿no?

—Sabes que sí —le dice con una sonrisa. Sabe de sobra que Gou siempre está al tanto de todo lo que tenga que ver con él y su querido hombro.

—Quiero que me digas todo lo que te comente el médico.

—No creo que haya novedades —dice mientras le acaricia el cabello una y otra vez, sin poder dejar de mirarla, casi sin hacer caso de lo que están hablando. Gracias a ella, hace tiempo que empezó a ignorar ese tema y a asumirlo de la mejor manera—. Aunque a lo mejor preferirías escuchar lo que me tienen que decir por ti misma.

Gou se queda en silencio, analizando lo que le acaba de decir el muchacho. Nunca le ha dejado ir a las revisiones con él, y al principio ni siquiera le dejaba ayudarle con la rehabilitación. Poco a poco se fue abriendo y dejándole pasar para que pudiera apoyarle. Aunque cada vez hace menos ejercicios, ya que no los necesita, cuando le tocan, la muchacha siempre está con él para ayudarle en todo lo que pueda. Lo que nunca ha terminado de entender es por qué no quiere que le acompañe a las revisiones. Al principio tenía la absurda idea de que Sousuke le estaba ocultando algo que no quería que supiese, pero al tiempo esas ideas se fueron disipando de su cabeza y simplemente aceptó que el chico quisiera ir sola a este tipo de citas.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Si te apetece, tampoco hace falta.

—Sí, claro que sí.

Sousuke sonríe de oreja a oreja cuando ve el entusiasmo de la chica. La verdad que nunca podrá agradecerle lo suficiente todo el apoyo que ha tenido de ella, y todo lo que se ha preocupado por él a pesar de haber estado siempre tan encerrado en sí. Pero de los errores se aprende, y las personas son a veces las que nos enseñan.

—Gracias —dice de repente la chica. Sabe a lo que se refiere, y sabe que no se merece esas palabras.

—No, gracias a ti.

—Pero…

—Sh.

Sousuke le pone el índice sobre los labios y se le acerca lentamente. Junta sus bocas como dos piezas que encajan a la perfección en un puzzle y sabe que Gou ni él van a rechistar por nada más hasta la hora siguiente por lo menos.  


End file.
